internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Soumya Sarkar
| birth_place = Satkhira, Khulna, Bangladesh | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 0 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium-fast | role = All-rounder | international = true | internationalspan = 2014–present | country = Bangladesh | testcap = 76 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testdebutdate = 28 April | testdebutyear = 2015 | lasttestagainst = Afghanistan | lasttestdate = 5 September | lasttestyear = 2019 | odicap = 115 | odidebutagainst = Zimbabwe | odidebutdate = 1 December | odidebutyear = 2014 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | lastodidate = 31 July | lastodiyear = 2019 | T20Icap = 45 | T20Idebutdate = 24 April | T20Idebutyear = 2015 | T20Idebutagainst = Pakistan | lastT20Iagainst = West Indies | lastT20Idate = 22 December | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | club1 = South Zone | year1 = 2015–present | year2 = 2012 | club2 = Duronto Rajshahi | year3 = 2013 | club3 = Dhaka Gladiators | year4 = 2015–2016 | club4 = Rangpur Riders | year5 = 2017 | club5 = Chittagong Vikings | year6 = 2018–present | club6 = Kandahar Knights | year7 = 2019 | club7 = Rajshahi Kings | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = T20I | column4 = FC | matches1 = 14 | matches2 = 45 | matches3 = 41 | matches4 = 65 | runs1 = 786 | runs2 = 1,509 | runs3 = 718 | runs4 = 3,304 | bat avg1 = 30.23 | bat avg2 = 36.80 | bat avg3 = 17.51 | bat avg4 = 30.31 | 100s/50s1 = 1/4 | 100s/50s2 = 2/11 | 100s/50s3 = 0/1 | 100s/50s4 = 3/20 | top score1 = 149 | top score2 = 127* | top score3 = 51 | top score4 = 149 | deliveries1 = 418 | deliveries2 = 144 | deliveries3 = 93 | deliveries4 = 2,613 | wickets1 = 3 | wickets2 = 9 | wickets3 = 4 | wickets4 = 33 | bowl avg1 = 87.33 | bowl avg2 = 138 | bowl avg3 = 43.25 | bowl avg4 = 44.57 | fivefor1 = 0 | fivefor2 = 0 | fivefor3 = 0 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling1 = 2/68 | best bowling2 = 3/58 | best bowling3 = 1/18 | best bowling4 = 5/34 | catches/stumpings1 = 17/– | catches/stumpings2 = 23/– | catches/stumpings3 = 22/– | catches/stumpings4 = 51/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/bangladesh/content/player/436677.html ESPNCricinfo | date = 5 September | year = 2019 }} Soumya Sarkar (born 25 February 1993) is a Bangladeshi cricketer. He is a left-handed batsman, right arm fast-medium bowler. Sarkar plays for the Rangpur Riders in the Bangladesh Premier League, Khulna Division in the National Cricket League, and Prime Bank Cricket Club in the Dhaka Premier Division. External links * Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:Bangladeshi cricketers Category:Bangladesh Test cricketers Category:Bangladesh One Day International cricketers Category:Bangladesh Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers at the 2015 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers